1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a powder press having an upper yoke, a lower yoke, and a tension element that is in effect between the upper yoke and the lower yoke, as well as having a die accommodation plate that is guided along the tension elements, which plate can be displaced parallel to the tension elements, via a punch that supports itself on the upper yoke or the lower yoke, or to which pressure can be applied, and which accommodates a die plate provided on an adapter, whereby the punch comprises at least a cylinder and/or a piston disposed in the cylinder, to which hydraulic pressure can be applied in the cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such powder presses are known, for example, from the still unpublished document PCT/DE2011/002187, whereby it is understood that the corresponding punch can also be supported indirectly on the upper yoke or on the lower yoke, in that it is supported on further modules connected with these yokes in locally fixed manner. DE 10 2005 027 296 B3 and US 2004/02089488 also disclose such powder presses comprising an adapter. DE 10 2005 035 920 A1 also discloses a similar arrangement, whereby here, there is no lower yoke and no die or die accommodation plate that can be displaced separately relative to the former.